familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Surry County, North Carolina
Surry County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2010, the population was 73,673. Its county seat is Dobson . History The county was formed in 1771 from Rowan County. It was named for the county of Surrey in England, birthplace of William Tryon, Governor of North Carolina from 1765 to 1771. In 1777 parts of Surry County and Washington District (now Washington County, Tennessee) were combined to form Wilkes County. The first permanent courthouse was established at Richmond in 1779, what is now the modern-day Old Richmond Township in Forsyth County near Donnaha. However, in 1789 the eastern half of Surry County became Stokes County, thus making the Richmond site unusable for either county. In 1790, the county seat was moved to Rockford where it remained for over half a century. In 1850 the half of the county's remaining territory south of the Yadkin River became Yadkin County. The town of Dobson was established in 1853 to be the new county seat. Law and government Surry County is a member of the regional Northwest Piedmont Council of Governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which, 537 square miles (1,390 km²) of it is land and 1 square miles (3 km²) of it (0.24%) is water. The whole county is generally considered part of the Piedmont Triad metropolitan area. Surry County is located in the Yadkin Valley AVA, an American Viticultural Area. Wines made from grapes grown in Surry County may carry the appellation Yadkin Valley on their label. Townships The county is divided into fifteen townships: *Bryan *Dobson *Eldora *Elkin *Franklin *Long Hill *Marsh *Mount Airy *Pilot Mountain *Rockford *Shoals *Siloam *South Westfield *Stewarts Creek *Westfield Adjacent counties *Carroll County, Virginia - north *Patrick County, Virginia - northeast *Stokes County, North Carolina - east *Forsyth County, North Carolina - southeast *Yadkin County, North Carolina - south *Wilkes County, North Carolina - southwest *Alleghany County, North Carolina - northwest *Grayson County, Virginia - north-northwest National protected area * Blue Ridge Parkway (part) Mountains Surry County is located both within the Piedmont region of central North Carolina and in the Appalachian Mountains region of western North Carolina. Most of the eastern two-thirds of the county lies within the Piedmont, a region of gently rolling hills and valleys. However, the Piedmont of Surry County also contains a small portion of the Sauratown Mountains; Surry County marks the western end of the Sauratown Mountain range. The western third of the county lies within the Blue Ridge Mountains, and they dominate the county's western horizon. The mountain passes (called "gaps" locally) are notorious for their occasional high winds, which can force automobiles and even large Eighteen wheeler trucks off the highways which lead through the passes. As a result, high wind advisories issued by the National Weather Service are not uncommon. The highest point in Surry County is Fisher Peak in the Blue Ridge; it rises to above sea level. However, the best-known peak in Surry County is not the highest. That honor goes to Pilot Mountain, an isolated monadnock and a North Carolina landmark. Pilot Mountain sharply rises some above the surrounding countryside, and can be seen for miles. Another notable peak in Surry County is Cumberland Knob, in the northwest corner of the county, which was the starting point of the construction of the Blue Ridge Parkway. The following table provides a list of some of the more prominent mountains of the county. Major rivers While there are many creeks and streams in Surry County, there are three recognized major rivers in the county, the Ararat, the Fisher, and the Mitchell. All three flow southward and are tributaries of the Yadkin River, which forms the southern border of Surry County. The Yadkin River is the northern component of the Pee Dee River which flows to the Atlantic Ocean near Georgetown, South Carolina. *Ararat River *Fisher River *Mitchell River *Yadkin River Demographics U.S. census (2000) As of the census of 2000, there were 71,219 people, 28,408 households, and 20,482 families residing in the county. The population density was 133 people per square mile (51/km²). There were 31,033 housing units at an average density of 58 per square mile (22/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 90.40% White, 4.16% Black or African American, 0.23% Native American, 0.57% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 3.45% from other races, and 1.15% from two or more races. 6.49% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 28,408 households out of which 30.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.40% were married couples living together, 9.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.90% were non-families. 25.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county the population was spread out with 23.60% under the age of 18, 7.90% from 18 to 24, 29.00% from 25 to 44, 24.10% from 45 to 64, and 15.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 95.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,046, and the median income for a family was $38,902. Males had a median income of $27,854 versus $20,556 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,722. About 9.10% of families and 12.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.00% of those under age 18 and 17.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Surry County contains only four incorporated municipalities. *Dobson *Elkin *Mount Airy *Pilot Mountain Unincorporated communities With of total land area and only four incorporated municipalities, much of Surry County remains rural. Like much of rural North Carolina, Surry County is dotted with many unincorporated communities, some with rather colorful names. Like many rural communities, these places are centered around churches, schools, post offices, and other common gathering places that developed to serve the needs of a mostly agricultural society. The United States Geographic Names Information System includes 68 populated places in Surry County. Four of these are the county's incorporated municipalities and seven are historical place names. Of the remaining 57, three have since been annexed by an existing city or town. Elkin Valley and North Elkin have long been part of the town of Elkin and the city of Mount Airy will complete in summer 2007 its annexation of the remaining portions of Hollyview Forest-Highland Park that remain outside of the city.Mount Airy hiring officers to patrol communities that will be annexed, published, 15 March 2007, Winston-Salem Journal (accessed 6 June 2007) Additionally, the communities of Jenkinstown and Blevins Store frequently show up on county maps, although they are not officially classified as populated places by the GNIS. *Albion *Ararat *Ash Hill *Bannertown *Blackwater *Blevins Store *Boones Hill *Bottom *Burch *Cedar Hill *Combstown *Copeland *Crooked Oak *Crutchfield *Devotion *Fairview *Flat Rock *Franklin *Hills Grove *Indian Grove *Jenkinstown *Ladonia *Level Cross *Little Richmond *Long Hill *Lowgap *Mount Herman *Mountain Park *Mulberry *New Hope *Oak Grove *Pine Hill *Pine Ridge *Poplar Springs *Red Brush *Rockford *Round Peak *Salem *Salem Fork *Sheltontown *Shoals *Siloam *Slate Mountain *State Road *Stony Knoll *Thurmond *Turkey Ford *Union Cross *Union Hill *Toast *Westfield *White Plains *White Sulphur Springs *Woodville *Zephyr Transportation Airports Commercial flights are available through Piedmont Triad International Airport in Greensboro and Charlotte/Douglas International Airport in Charlotte. Additionally, Surry County has two smaller public airports for smaller aircraft: *Elkin Municipal Airport *Mount Airy/Surry County Airport Major highways * Interstate 74 * Interstate 77 * U.S. Highway 21 * U.S. Highway 52 * U.S. Highway 601 * North Carolina Highway 18 * North Carolina Highway 89 * North Carolina Highway 103 * North Carolina Highway 104 * North Carolina Highway 268 Education Surry Community College, part of the North Carolina Community College System, is the county's only institution for post-secondary education. Surry County is divided into three local school systems: Surry County Schools, Mount Airy City Schools, and Elkin City Schools. Colleges and universities *Surry Community College High schools *Early College High School of Design (on the college campus.) *East Surry High School *Elkin High School *Mount Airy High School *North Surry High School *Surry Central High School Middle schools *Central Middle School *Elkin Middle School *Gentry Middle School *Jones Intermediate School *Meadowview Middle School *Mount Airy Middle School *Pilot Mountain Middle School Elementary schools *Cedar Ridge Elementary School *Copeland Elementary School *Dobson Elementary School *Elkin Elementary School *Flat Rock Elementary School *Franklin Elementary School *Mountain Park Elementary School *Shoals Elementary School *Tharington Primary School *Westfield Elementary School *White Plains Elementary School *http://www.surry.k12.nc.us/pme/ *Pilot Elementary School *http://www.surry.k12.nc.us/res Media Print Surry County is home to four local newspapers, the The Mount Airy News and The Messenger of Mount Airy, The Pilot in Pilot Mountain and The Tribune of Elkin. Additionally, the larger daily Winston-Salem Journal covers news and events in the county. Broadcast WIFM in Elkin is the county's only FM radio station. The county also has three AM stations, WYZD in Dobson, as well as WPAQ and WSYD in Mount Airy. There are no broadcast television stations in Surry County. Surry County is part of the Piedmont Triad radio and television market but many broadcasts from the Charlotte market also can be received in Surry County. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Surry County, North Carolina References External links *The Yadkin Valley Chamber of Commerce - Serving Wilkes, Yadkin & Surry Counties *Surry County government official website *Surry County Economic Development Partnership *GoSurry.com, the Community Website for Surry County *Business Development Council Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Surry County, North Carolina